Confessions Of A Demigod
by moonylady
Summary: A son of Pluto is born again, after long time, and a Daughter of Zeus os back to the demigod business, this can be a rather spicy combination, and they will have to manage their differences, because Gaea is rising again, more powerful, and with brand new plans, all demigods will be needed to save humanity and the earth.


**Confessions of A Demigod**

**OO . prologue**

- Now bring him to me, I wanna talk to that kid.

I was sitting in a chamber, waiting for some informations about my next incarnation, when Alecto came in, I never liked the Furies, like, at all, and when one of them comes in right before your coming back to life, well that just can't be a good thing, right?

-Hurry up, my Lord wants to see you now. – her voice is hard, and she smells, I can't help making a face, ugh how I hate the Furies, and Alecto seems to be the worst of them, though it is a hard thing to tell, which one of them is worst.

I followed her to Hades's castle, it's a enormous construction in the middle of the underworld, and right in front of it we can see Persephone's garden, now, you may think I'm a weirdo, but I think this place is beautiful, it's a dark and grim kind of beauty, but once you give a further look the place is so powerful and so, well, god-ish. Alecto led me through the castle to the main chamber, where Hades was sat in his throne, with his Helmet supporting his right arm, he looked pretty confy like that, the opposite of how I felt facing him.

-Come here kid, it's been a while I want to talk to you.

-I, I'm honored sir, I guess, I don't get it.

-Three times, three lives it's what it takes to get into the Isles of The Blessed, you, kiddo, said you would try, and you succeded two times, one more and you'll have your ticket to the Isles, in all these times I'm ruling the underworld, I've just seen a few try to get to the Isles, most of them are just happy to go to the Elysium, and even less of them managed to actually get into the Islands, actually I guess I can count the habitants of the Isles with my fingers.

-I, I know that sir. – you know, with time I learned that gods can be pretty vain, and treating them with the right titles you can be seen with good eyes.

-Sure you know kiddo – he was with a sympathetic smile on his face, what was a weird thing to see in Hades's face – I called you here because I want to make you a proposal, give you a gift if you will, you made it well in your past lives, and I dare to say that you even managed to pay for your past mistakes, purifying even more your soul. This will be your last test, and I'm offering you a gift, I know you still have some unsolved business with your past and I want to offer you to be my son, the gods need a hero desperately, and I want a son to bring me some glory, I'm offering you to reborn as The Son of Pluto, the powers and, well, not aways my children are seen with the best eyes, but I think you can manage these little issues, you will be a hero, The Child of Pluto, what do you think?

I'm pretty much speechless, reborn as a demigod again? The chance to completely clean my past mistakes? This is just awesome man.

-I, thank you sir, I would really appreciate this chance.

-Also kiddo, Aphrodite said to me she would give you a blessing, she looks pretty interested in you, and I would be aware of that if I where you, Aphrodite loves games, love games, and she loves drama and messing up with people's head, but I can't stop her giving you a blessing, and kiddo, she is very determined.

- Thank you for the advice, and thank you for the offering sir, I guess if it's a blessing it can't be a bad thing, right?

- Maybe, kid, maybe, just keep in mind she is volatile, like the wind, she oh it gives me headache. Well, it's said, you can go, Alecto will show you the way, and good luck kiddo, be my hero and make sure to bring me some honor, I'll be watching you.

Just like that he send me away, I could barely be bothered with Alecto's presence like before, actually I barely saw where I was going, she had to stop and go back to take me to the right way several times, I was lost in my thoughts, a new life, a new chance as a demigod, a new chance to be a hero, THE hero, and it's better for me to manage to be, or else I know I'll have to have a not-so-pleasing conversation with a not-in-a-good-mood Pluto, also Aphrodite's blessing is concerning me a little, but, as I said, a blessing CAN'T be a bad thing. I'm sure of it. I am. Seriously, a hundred per cent sure.


End file.
